The Extra Mile
by Blue Shakira
Summary: Chapter 1 is up! Usagi meets......hmm, I won't tell. All you need to know is that the rating will go up later on in the story. R & R plz.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them.   
  
Weird title but it will make sense later on. Okay, this is my first GW/Sailor Moon crossover so take it easy on me. I'm new at this stuff. Anyway, all I'm going to say is that this is a Usagi/??? pairing. I won't tell who the lucky guy will be.   
  
The Extra Mile  
By Blue Shakira  
  
  
  
***Prologue***   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
It was suppose to have been the happiest day of her life. Instead, a youma appeared out of nowhere and forever destroyed her hopes and dreams.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Usagi let out an anguish cry.   
  
The youma became distracted with her outburst and dropped the person it was holding to the ground. Its red eyes began to glow and it sneered angrily, revealing a pair of hideous fangs.   
  
The blond woman took a step back, not out of fear, but out of confusion. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her fallen friends. "This--this wasn't suppose to happen," she stuttered out painfully.   
  
The youma hissed and prepared to attack. Its body was like a man's except it was very tall, with green skin and a long tail that could slice anything in its path. It gave out a war cry and charged at the sobbing woman.   
  
Usagi closed her eyes prepared for a fatal blow…..but it never came.   
  
She waited a couple more seconds before she opened her eyes. When she did, she let out a loud gasp. In front of her, the youma stood motionless with the point of a sword sticking out of its stomach. It soon dissolved into thin air and the sword that had struck it fell to the ground with a loud clatter.   
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi cried as her savior collapse to the ground. She ran to him and placed his head on her lap.   
  
"Usa," he said weakly. "I'm so glad you are safe."   
  
Tears began to flow freely from her eyes. "You saved me," she whispered. "I thought you were….."   
  
"I love you, Usako," he cut her off.   
  
"Mamo-chan, don't…..," she began, painfully.   
  
"I'm dying, Usa."   
  
"I'll call a doctor. Everything will be fine, you'll see."   
  
"Look around you. There is nothing left of the reception hall, the youma destroyed everything…..it killed our family and friends….."   
  
Usagi looked around and saw what were her family and friends lying dead on the floor. All of her senshi tried to protect her but they all died trying. The youma had been more powerful than what they thought. One wack from its tail was all it needed for a final blow. In the end, it had killed everyone…..except her and maybe Mamoru, but he wasn't lasting.   
  
"I can still save you," she said urgently. "I'll run to the nearest place where I can find a phone. You don't have to die…..I won't let you die. I'll even use the Ginzuishou to heal you….. "   
  
Mamoru weakly touched her face with his finger tips. "No, Usako. Don't waste your energy. Always know that I enjoyed every moment we spent together. Even when I die I will never forget you. I love you. Remember that always," he said, coughing up some blood.   
  
"Mamo-chan, don't leave me," she sobbed. She buried her head on his chest. "We're destined to be together……forever. We'll live happily ever after like in the fairy tales. We'll be a happy family…...you, Rini and myself. Everything will be perfect. Can't you see it…..."   
  
She pause slightly when she didn't hear his breathing anymore. She placed her ear on his chest.   
  
Silence.   
  
"Mamoru," she whispered to him. When he didn't reply she shook him. "Wake up….."   
  
She repeatedly called out his name. After a few minutes of deadly silence, she pulled away from him. That was when she first notice the deadly injury he had on his stomach. She looked down at herself. She had injuries of her own, but nothing compared to everyone else. She looked at her senshi….well, what was left of them. They all had similar wounds, some even too gruesome to imagine. This youma had been brutal.. "No, she whimpered. "Mamo-chan…..my senshi….."   
  
Rei.   
  
Mina.   
  
Amy.   
  
Lita.   
  
Hotaru.   
  
Michiru.   
  
Haruka.   
  
Setsuna.   
  
Everyone was gone.And with Mamoru gone…..that meant Rini will never be born and Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist.   
  
Usagi began to sob hysterically. This was the day of her wedding! She had finally married Mamoru after so many years of waiting. It was suppose to have been the most wonderful day of her life. It was the day when she could begin her new life as Usagi Chiba.   
  
Instead, everything was destroyed in mere minutes.   
  
"WHY," she screamed to the heavens. "Why did this happen! WHY?!"   
  
She pounded her fists on the hard ground various times. She began to bleed but she didn't care. No pain would be greater than what she felt at this moment.   
  
"Why am I still alive," she sobbed.   
  
She didn't notice that the Ginzuishou appeared out of thin air and fell on the ground. It rolled towards her and stopped were a tear landed on it.   
  
"I wish I had died with them," she whispered.   
  
The crystal began to glow uncontrollably. It grew very bright, as if trying to grant her the wish. With all its glowing, Usagi finally took notice of it.   
  
'What is happening,' she wondered. Then she remembered what she said. 'It's granting me my wish.' She smiled, hoping to soon be with her friends and family……and her Mamo-chan.   
  
A beautiful voice was soon heard. ~Your pain and sorrow will be taken away, my child.~   
  
Usagi closed her eyes as the light of the crystal engulfed her. "Thank you," she whispered.   
  
~Be happy, my daughter.~   
  
There was a flash of light and everything grew dark for Usagi.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Queen Serenity watched as her only daughter began to fade away. "My poor, daughter," she said, sadly. "I couldn't let you wish for your own death. I hope that you will find happiness in this new life the Ginzuishou has granted you."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
+Sometime in the Future+   
  
"I wonder who she is," the first man asked.   
  
"Who knows, but she's pretty young," the second man said.   
  
"She looks hurt. Maybe something happened to her…...," the first man said, worried.   
  
"What are you doing with that girl," a third man asked.   
  
"Sir, we found this young girl unconscious near outside the base," the first man said.   
  
"Do you know who she is," the third man asked.   
  
"No, sir. She doesn't have any identification with her," the second man responded.   
  
"I'll just ask her when she wakes up," the third man said. "Take her to Lieutenant Noin for a medical checkup."   
  
"Yes, sir!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
I finished the prologue! Yay! *sniff* It's sad how the youma completely destroyed Usagi's wedding day. Don't worry, Bunny……everything will work out. Anyway, I know the first part is crappy but I'm proud of it as a newbie……sort of. I'm sorry for killing off the senshi. I might bring one or two back, I'm not sure yet. Mamoru is going to stay dead (Bhuahahaha!) I don't want him to interfere with Usa's new life. But you never know. Dude, I don't even know if Noin has medical experience, but in MY story she does!   
  
Thanks for reading. Please review if you want more chapters!   



	2. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: Don't own them.   
  
The Extra Mile  
By Blue Shakira  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A dark haired woman walked out of a room and closed the door behind her. She took notice of the young man who leaned against the wall.   
  
She walked up to him, smiling, "The girl is going to recover just fine. She had a few serious injuries, but nothing damaging."   
  
"Did you speak to her," the man asked.   
  
"No," she replied. "She hasn't woken up at all, the poor girl."   
  
"May I see her?"   
  
"I suppose….."   
  
"Thanks," the man said, walking to the door.   
  
The midnight haired woman smiled, "No problem. I guess hanging out with Sally helped me learn a few things about the medical field."   
  
The man turned the door knob, but paused momentarily. "I only sent her to you because Sally wasn't here," he shrugged and entered the room. He added, "Plus, the girl didn't seem to be in any sort of danger."   
  
The door closed before she could say anything.   
  
Lucrecia Noin sighed, "He HAD to say something."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The man regretted closing the door hard but he was thankful that the girl didn't wake up.   
  
He quietly made his way to the bed. He decided to keep the room dark for the reasons that he wasn't going to stay long and the moonlight was radiating enough light in the room. He looked down at the figure lying on the bed.   
  
There he saw the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her skin was pale and fair. She had silver-blonde hair that shimmered from the moonlight and was fastened up in two buns on either side of her head. He couldn't see the color of her eyes because they were closed at the moment, but he knew that they would match her perfectly.   
  
'She looks like an angel,' he thought. 'Wait. She could be a spy or worse…..no, she's too beautiful and delicate. I wonder who she is?'   
  
His eyes rested on her lips that were the perfect color of cherry blossoms.   
  
'She reminds me of Sleeping Beauty….I could almost kiss her. Maybe she'll wake up….,' he thought. He shook his head. 'Dammit! Where did all of these ideas coming from? What am I thinking?! I can't do that….'   
  
He continued gazing at her perfect beauty. After a few seconds, he managed to grab a nearby chair and sit on it. He leaned against it and closed his eyes.   
  
'How can this girl make me feel this way without even trying. And she's asleep….Argh! Who is this girl!?'   
  
The girl began stirring from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. When she didn't recognize her surroundings she began to look around frantically.   
  
"Where-where am I," she stammered.   
  
"You're….safe," the man answered.   
  
"But….," she began. She looked down at her hands. 'I'm alive? It can't be….' She began to cry softly. 'It didn't work!'   
  
The man began to grow worried. "Don't cry. You are safe now," he said with concern. "What happened to you? We found you unconscious outside headquarters. "   
  
The girl lowered her head.   
  
~Flashback~   
  
"….I love you. Remember that always," her beloved had said.   
  
~End Flashback~   
  
'He won't understand my pain.'   
  
Her crystal blue eyes were filled with pain. "I don't….remember," she lied. 'Why can't I be with you, Mamo-chan? Why am I still alive?!'   
  
"Do you remember your name," the man asked.   
  
'Should I pretend I don't know my name? No….' she thought. She looked at the man. "Usagi," she whispered.   
  
"Your name is Usagi?"   
  
"It's the first name that came into my mind….," she lied again.   
  
"But you don't remember anything else," the man asked, confused.   
  
Usagi nodded. 'Who is this man? Why does he even care? He should have just left me to die….'   
  
"Very well….Usagi," he replied, slowly. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and stood up from the chair. "I'll leave you alone to rest…."   
  
"Who are you," Usagi asked, suddenly. She was confused whether to trust this man or not. She looked up at him and waited for him to respond.   
  
His eyes meet hers. "My name is….," he began but was interrupted when the door flew open.   
  
"Heeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrooooooooooo!"   
  
Usagi broke her gaze away from the man and looked at the figure walking into the room. She saw a girl with sandy-blond hair reaching out for the light switch and turning on the light. The girl stopped when she realized who the man was.   
  
"Oh, it's you," she exclaimed.   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-Just kidding! Scroll down to read the rest.   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
The man sighed. "Releena, you shouldn't go around opening doors without knocking first."   
  
The girl named Releena looked at the man. "Sorry, I was just in a hurry," she said, sheepishly. She looked at the strange girl sitting up on the bed. "Who's that? Is she the girl found unconscious outside?"   
  
"Yes. This is Usagi. Usagi, meet Releena Peacecraft," the man introduced them. "She's my sister. My name is Milliardo Peacecraft." (AN: Hahahahaha! I bet a few of you thought it was Heero! *looks around* Er…sorry.)   
  
"I'm pleased to meet you," Releena said walking over to the bed.   
  
"Likewise," Usagi answered, softly.   
  
They shook hands.   
  
"Isn't Noin outside," Milliardo asked.   
  
"I passed her in the hall. She had to go get some important files from her desk. She told me you were in a room, but I forgot to asked her which one," Releena responded.   
  
"I see," Milliardo murmured. "Well, we better go. You need to sleep Usagi. We will continue talking tomorrow."   
  
"Nice meeting you, Usagi," Releena said. "I'll also talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight!"   
  
"Goodnight, Miss Releena," Usagi said as the sandy-blond haired girl exited the room. 'They seem like nice people.'   
  
"If you need anything, just call me," Milliardo said, pointed to the phone on the small desk next to the bed. He gave her a piece of paper. "You can call me by dialing the number that is highlighted. It goes directly to my room. If I don't answer, there is another number you can dial. Someone will come and assist you."   
  
Usagi stared at the paper. 'He's being so kind to me….why?'   
  
"Usagi," Milliardo asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"   
  
'I miss them….' Usagi held back her tears. "No….," she whispered. "I'll be fine."   
  
Milliardo hesitated before switching the light off. "Goodnight, Usagi," he said.   
  
"Goodnight," she said, looking out the window.   
  
With a sigh, Milliardo began to close the door behind him. Usagi realized this and called out his name. He turned around slowly.   
  
"What is it, Usagi," he asked worried.   
  
"I just want to say…..thank you," she said, softly.   
  
He glanced at her and smiled. "You're welcome," he replied. "I'll see you in the morning."   
  
Usagi nodded. She closed her eyes when the door closed completely. Fresh tears began to spill from her eyes.   
  
'I miss you, Mamo-chan.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
AN: Yeah, I know it was lame. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better. So, what did you think about that Releena scene? I really enjoyed writing that part. Anyway, please read and review. Thanx.   



End file.
